Winx Club: One Shots
by WinxClubBloom93
Summary: There will only be one shots of Bloom and Sky. If you want me to write about any other Winx, you are free to tell me their name and the topic. I will try to write them. :) (There might be swearing or little mature content)
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Crush**

* * *

 **Sky and Bloom**

* * *

Bloom felt the light breeze nipping on her skin and she tightened her cream scarf on her neck. Although, it was cold, her steps never faltered.

 _A walk was always good._ Especially when it was the time of cold.

To generate more heat in this cold weather, she began to rub her hands together. She released a breath which came out in the form of a small fog. She beamed slightly at this, remembering her childhood and did it again, just for the fun of it.

She adjusted her beanie which was just about to fall, on her head and pulled the sweater closer. By now, light snowfall has started and time to time, the snowflakes hit her skin, making her shiver in cold.

 _Why did I not just stay in?_ She couldn't help but question in her head.

Another reason to take that walk was to clear her head. With everything that had been going on and Stella's behaviour put Bloom into a source mood.

Seriously, _is getting a boyfriend such a big thing?_

Well, in Stella's book it was.

Because that was what she fought with Bloom about. She had a boyfriend; everybody should get a boyfriend. She had sent Aisha and her to many blind dates but none of them clicked with either one of them.

And they both didn't even want a boyfriend.

She remembered this one time the date turned out to be a disaster. . .

 _Bloom was dressed in a pretty blue strapless dress that fit her perfectly, showing all her curves, along with four inch silver strapped heels that accentuated her long legs. Her straight hair were opened and the hoop earings she wore made her look gorgeous._

 _Lastly, she took her purse before Stella dropped her to the venue._

 _Nervously, she entered the restaurant where her date was probably waiting. She went to the receptionist._

 _"Reservations under McKenny."_

 _"Right this way, ma'am," she lead her to her table where a guy sat, drinking, which looked like, alcohol._

 _Bloom uttered a small thank you before she sat down and they both placed their order._

 _"Hey, gorgeous. You're looking sexy," the guy in front of her-or as Stella told his name, Brody-smiled creepily at her._

 _Bloom could only think one thing:_

 _He wasn't even pretty._

 _She felt the urge to gag but controlled herself._

 _What kind of date is this? I'm not leaving Stella!_

 _She muttered a thanks to him and sighed keeping her hands on the table when she felt his hands on her thighs._

 _She couldn't help but jump at the action and glare at the man._

 _"How dare you?!" she raged on._

 _"Oh come on, beautiful, let me touch you. After all, you are my date for to-"_

 _Before he could complete that sentence, she took the vase present at the centre of the table and threw the water on him._

 _"I'm nobody's date, you bloody fu**er! And being someone's date doesn't give you the right to touch them, inappropriately!"_

 _"Is there an inconvenience?" the manager asked._

 _By now, half of the restaurant was looking at them._

 _"Nothing. Just make sure to never let this bas**rd in again! Also, you can collect the bill from him_." _Saying that, she left_.

Ah. . . old memories.

Bad ones, too.

Let's just say, after that date, she never went on another blind date.

She didn't realize, she had gone deep into the forest, until she heard a voice of weapon dropping.

Almost immediately, she turned around, startled and afraid, to see who was there.

Nobody.

Nobody was in sight.

To say she was scared would be an understatement; she was extremely frightened.

The scenario was not reassuring as well; deep forest with numerous huge trees, totally secluded. To put it nicely, nobody would know someone had been killed in this forest. That somebody being Bloom.

That thought made her gulp heavily as she looked everywhere for a sign of someone.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to scream, involuntarily. Someone put their hand on her mouth to quieten her down.

Abruptly, she turned around to see the culprit, only to have a view of an insanely gorgeous man. He had deep midnight blue eyes that seemed to shine as his perfectly plump lips curled up to smile. His blonde hair were almost golden and they accentuated his face. His straight nose and perfectly structured face were another thing.

Physique that could easily be counted as something made by the God himself, in that blue Red Fountain uniform. Anybody could easily say; he was sexy.

"Done checking me out?" he asked, more like stating, snapping her out of her gaze.

Her eyes grew wide, "I-I wasn't ch-checking you out!"

He smirked, causing her to groan internally. _He knew_. Of course, he did.

"Anyway, so, what is a fairy like you doing here in amidst of the forest?" he asked, raising his blonde brows.

"How do you know I'm a fairy?"

"Considering you're quite close to Alfea School, I predicted you're one of the fairy."

Bloom raised her eyebrow, "Maybe, I was a witch trying to invade Alfea and steal something."

At her response, he chuckled and moved closer to her, causing her to take in a sharp breath at the close proximity as he lifted her face by placing his fingers on my chin. His touch had caused warmth to flow through her body even in this cold weather.

"I have neither heard about witches being this beautiful nor had I ever seen them," his voice came out husky and low, almost audible to even her.

Blushing and unable to come out with a response, she simply asked, "What are you doing here?"

She had moved away from him, crossing her arms, once she felt the cold breeze hit her.

He shrugged, "Just on a mission but our ship crashed in the way so. . ."

"Wait! Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded and she sighed in relief. "Timmy is fixing everything."

"Yeah. I know him," she told him.

"You do?"

"He is Tecna's boyfriend."

"Tecna?"

"She's my friend," she answered him. She felt two or three leaves fall on her head by the pressure of the wind.

"Oh."

A brief silence settled between them when the cool breeze caused her to shiver. Sky noticed this and removed his jacket when a shout from afar came for him.

Both of them looked towards the way the shout came from, then glanced at each other. _And smiled_.

He came forward, once again, "You look stunning when you smile."

She couldn't cover the light hue of red that coated her cheeks. It was sure that he was a smooth talker. He draped his jacket over her shoulder.

"The name's Sky, by the way," he whispered in her ear, causing her to hold in a breath at his closeness. She had never been this close to any stranger.

"B-bloom."

"Just like you; beautiful."

And just like that he strolled away but not before placing a feather light kiss on the corner of her lips and whispering, "I hope we'll meet soon."

Both of them had developed a _crush_ on each other, that day. It was sure.

As soon as she turned around to leave, herself, she realized she had his jacket _and_ the hidden meaning behind his last sentence;

 _She will indeed see him soon._

* * *

 ** _THE END_**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. I'm Your Date**

* * *

 **Stella & Brandon**

* * *

 **On the Request of:** ** _RAE_**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

It's been two years since he's been admiring her from afar. Everyday, she would look more and more beautiful. Her attitude was what caught his eye for the first time. She didn't let anyone walk over her and that's what he admired.

What he loved more than her outer beauty, was her inner beauty. Although, she was tough but she was kind. She couldn't see anyone in trouble. She had a great heart.

He was struck by a love arrow when he first saw her in Alfea, sitting on the ground with the Winx as they sat in a circle. They were writing something and so was she.

Her beautiful sun-kissed blonde hair flew around, enhancing her beauty. Her hazel eyes looked around mischievously and it looked like she was planning something. Her pencil tip was placed in her mouth as she looked deep in thoughts, it made her look so innocent.

Suddenly, she got up, taking her books along with her while the Winx were talking and went inside the campus whereas Brandon frowned as to why she went away but his smile returned when she came back but she was hiding her hands behind her.

"YAAAAAAH!" Stella had charged.

Suddenly, the Winx were showered with the water balloon. Their shrieks could be heard loudly as Stella laughed.

Since that day, her laughter became the most beautiful melody in his mind.

On the present day of 14th February, Stella was set to go on a blind date to which she could not help but protest.

"Guys, I'm fine without a guy. I don't need a man to lead my life, I'm okay!"

"Stella, we're just trying make this day special for you. All of us are going on a date with our boyfriends, what will you do alone?" Bloom tried to reason with her as she applied lipstick on Stella's lips.

Her red dress with thin straps, fitted waist and flowy bottom reached just above her knees, contrasting her skin. Her hair were straightened from the upper part and curled from the bottom part.

Eyeliner and mascara was applied on her eyes and a light blush on her cheeks. Her already pink lips were coated by the shade of red. Since her skin was already pale, she didn't need anything else to be applied.

Her black stilettos matched with her black clutch, perfectly. The Winx sat in a car ready to go, four of them in the backseat (a bit tight) while Bloom sat in the driving and Stella in the passenger seat.

From time to time, she tried to reason with the Winx to not send her on the date but obviously she was denied. Huffing, she looked out the car window. Whereas, Bloom glanced back to the Winx from the review mirror as they shared a knowing smirk.

Not more than half hour had passed when the restaurant arrived. Stella, unsure, glanced at the Winx one more time before she sighed and opened the door of the car.

"Call us if you don't feel right, Stel!" Bloom said right before the door had closed and Stella's faint voice could be heart. "Yeah, I feel like everything's gonna go wrong!"

The Winx laughed. Aisha shifted to the passenger seat before they drove back to the dorms where the Specialists were to pick them up for their own dates.

Brandon seemed quite unsure of him when the Winx had called him to set him up on a date with Stella. And that had caused him to be more nervous.

Adjusting his tie one more time, he looked at his mobile to check how he looked. His eyes glanced around the restaurant and again at his watch. _Seems like I'm early._ About this time, two waiters had asked him if he wanted something but he had politely declined their offer.

He wasn't ready to believe that Stella would not come. _No, she wouldn't ditch someone. She's not like that._ He felt so nervous that his hands started to sweat.

 _Oh God, Stella what are you doing to me!_

Just when he was about to leave, a beautiful young lady came strolling in, confidently. The red dress complemented her skin and her blonde hair opened and curled were just about enough to take his breath away.

Her beautiful hazel eyes had confusion shining in them and he could not comprehend wether it was due to him or something else. She came closer to the table where he had now stood and he felt like he would die just by staring at her killer red lips.

He gulped, nervously as she stood in front of him.

"Brandon?"

"Stella."

Her eyes widened as a light smile danced on her lips, "You're my date."

He smiled too, taking her hand in his, "Yes. I'm your date."

 _To say it frankly, Stella truly wished to be with Brandon on the Valentine's day. Because not only him, but she had too, admired him from afar._

* * *

 **It's a bit difficult for me to write about the other Winx' because I usually only write about Bloom and Sky as they are my favourite couple, so I'm just hoping it's not thaaat bad.**

 **I'll try to fulfil the request as much as possible but right now I'm stuck with my studies as my exams are only a month away. I hope you guys understand.**

 **WinxClubBloom93**


End file.
